Violent Episode
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: A short violent psychological episode to a young Megatron whilst under Gammaray's care in the institution.


Violent Episode.

***Bold text signifies Megatron's darker personality **

Log No. [Unknown]

Gammaray reporting.

Today I experienced… maybe one of Megatron's worst episodes. He's still young, so I can understand why his condition is being quite cruel to him. But it's worse than I could imagine. I never thought things would get this deep. Even with my partner… Well, she could get violent. But this was just different. Almost spark-breaking to watch.

At first, I figured it was just going to be the everyday internal debate. Boy, was I wrong. This was out front. Maybe the first real time Megatron's darker side has actually had full contact with me. And Megatron, too. It wasn't exactly a one way conversation. And I wasn't even involved with most of it. It was mainly… the two of them. Just… bickering at one another. But it was more than that. It was a down right scream-fest. Makes me wonder how much longer the kid's gunner survive down here…_

**_Play Recording_**

"I can't take it anymore," said the young mech, his head down to the table with his hands on the back of his neck. "I just… I just want to die…"

Gammaray placed his data-pad down, the young mech's breathing as if he were sobbing. And that's when he realised that he was. "Megatron, come on. You can improve. You're still young," he said, going to stand, though he thought better when the mech's dark hand smacked down onto the table.

"I'm _never_ going to get better! Stop filling me with false hope, you lair!" yelled Megatron, his optics glazed with clear tears. Wiping his face, he gave a small sniffle. "You like it, don't you? You like seeing me in this kind of pain and torture…"

A little surprised, Gammaray furrowed his optic ridges. "Why would you say that? I've done nothing but be compassionate towards you ever since you got here. I helped you through school, you know that…"  
Megatron was only young when he had begun counselling him, and even now, he wasn't a full adult. He was only around eighteen stellar-cycles old. Certainly old enough to know what was right and wrong, but also old enough that his mind was beginning to become a much darker place.

Breathing hard, Megatron's fangs bared for a moment as his doctor tried to reason with him.

**Gammaray's never cared for you, Megatron. He's never cared for ****_us_****. All he does is sit behind that Primus forsaken data-pad of his and show his other co-workers. I bet they laugh at you, Megatron. I bet they laugh about how screwed up you are. **

Smacking the sides of his palms to the sides of his helm, the young mech called out in almost pain, his head pounding now. "You fucking liar!" he yelled. "You never cared for me! You just sit there and laugh at me!" he yelled, as if believing what his darker side was telling him.

Watching the mech grab his helm in pain, the therapist stood up as Megatron crouched to the floor in agony. What in the hell was going on? "Megatron, what's wrong!?" he asked, running to his patient.

As the doctor ran to his side, Megatron's optics narrowed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. As much as he wanted to believe Gammaray was there to help and protect him, something inside him was just wanting to tear into the mech at all costs. But he couldn't! He was helping! He listened to him! He felt safe with this mech!  
Letting out a groan of pain as something within his head felt like it snapped, he growled, pushing Gammaray from him. **"You filthy fucking mech, don't you touch me!**" he yelled, though his hands going over his mouth as he said so. "I'm sorry… I… I don't know why I said that."

Having fallen on his aft, Gammaray looked at the younger mech with a confused facial. Something here wasn't right. That's all he knew. He had known Megatron's personalities to switch back and forth from time to time, but that was also just Megatron's pure arse of a self when he wished to be. No, this was different.  
Pushing himself up to his pedes, the therapist looked to his shaking patient, Megatron's hands to his mouth as if to stop himself from saying something else. "Do you really think that of me, Megatron? Are you going to let that side of you really let you believe that I'm the monster here?" he asked.

**"You are a monster! You're nothing ****_but_**** a monster!"** yelled Megatron, his hands clasping his helm once more. "He's just trying to help!" he yelled in defence. **"You call this help!? This is torture! And this sick fuck likes it! You go behind the mirror and fuck yourself back there watching me suffer? Huh!? I bet you do!" **

Gammaray's lips parted as he realised that this wasn't just Megatron he was speaking to. Primus, it was like the kid was possessed…

**"Look at you,"** the silver mech spat, walking over to him. **"Who's scared now, huh? You're pathetic. You're just like one of those ministers who like to get off on kiddy porn, aren't you?"** he hissed. "What are you talking about!? That's disgusting!" he whispered to himself, arching his optics as he looked up to the mech who had supported him through all of this.  
Leaning down, he fell to his knees, grabbing the white coat that hung from the therapist's frame. "I didn't mean it, I swear. It's not me…" he all but babbled.

"Let him speak, Megatron," said Gammaray, wanting to know what Megatron's darker side really thought of him.

**"Yes, let me speak,"** the definite dark voice said from Megatron's vocal components. **"He likes the thought of it. He enjoys watching you down on your knees like a fucking dog! You're just as pathetic as him, aren't you? Letting him walk all over you. Here, Megatron, why don't I just give the mech your aft like the pussy you are and let him fuck you senseless!"**  
Smacking his hands onto the floor, Megatron called out. "No! Stop it! Just stop it!" he cried, crawling into a ball on the floor, his arms covering his face as he panted. "I'm not insane… I'm not insane," he whispered to himself, tears running down his cheeks. But he wanted to taste so many bad things. He wanted to hurt so many others. He just wanted to see pain!  
Looking up as he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder, his optics widened. "No…" he whispered, pushing himself backwards and sliding across the titled floor until his back met the wall. Oh, Primus, it was horrible. Everything was black, covered in blood—pieces of shrapnel sprayed across the once clean room.  
Looking to his hands, he felt the warmth of oil covering them. "Please stop it!" he cried out, shoving his hands over his face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Mother! I'm sorry, Father! I didn't mean to hurt her. I never meant to hurt her!" he screamed, the corpse of the femme he had raped sitting at his pedes.  
**"You loved it, Megatron. You filthy mech. I saw what you did. I lived it, too, you know. You were so fucking hard for her! Now take it like a real mech, you pathetic excuse for a machine!"**

"Megatron!" yelled Gammaray, grabbing the mech's hands out of his face.

With wide optics, Megatron looked around the room. What? But everything was back to normal. With his spark pumping hard within his chest, he wouldn't had been surprised if he was about to have a spark-attack.  
"But it was there…" he whispered, his optics looking to where his pedes were on the floor. There was nothing. No body, no blood. Nothing. Just old tiles that needed fixing. What the hell had just happened, then? It all felt so real. Was he hallucinating?

Crouching down, Gammaray placed his hand onto the shaken child. "Nothing is there, Megatron," he said, looking to where the mech's dark optics were. Whatever he had seen, it hadn't been real.

Looking up, Megatron's optics met with the violet ones of his therapist. "I swear it," he whispered, running a hand down his face. "I saw her. S-she was just there. She was…" He fell silent, lowering his head. Maybe it was best for him if he just shut up. If Gammaray knew what he had seen, he was surely going to throw him in a padded room.

"Who was there?" asked the therapist, still crouching as Megatron still sat on the floor of the tiny session room.

Feeling his spark-beat slow down, Megatron's intense headache dwindled away. "N-no one," he said, his optics falling. "It was no one."

**_End Recording_**

After that, Megatron went silent. He didn't say anything about what he had seen, or at least what he thought he saw. I'm thinking his mind is playing tricks on him. It's certainly trying to take over, that's for sure.

How I'm going to go about treating him? I'm not sure. Everything is just so risky with this kind of treatment. Megatron is just a teenager, after all. He's got so much life ahead of him. But I'm afraid with how bad things are going so early on in his stellar-cycles, that he hasn't got much hope of ever getting out of here.

End Log_

Author's Comment:

Another old one. ^^ Posted back in 2011. Done these before, this one's certainly darker than the previous ones, though. And I wanted it to be set out as if it were Gammaray writing it out on the database log. That explains all the different fonts and such.

I wanted to write Megatron's darker side coming out and having a go at both Megatron and Gammaray. So this is what happened.

This is before Megatron was transported to a maximum security pen. This was the first institution he had gone into, so he's still quite young, which means he's vulnerable to his condition.


End file.
